


Strangers

by oneshotsbygabby



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair-pulling, Love Confessions, Makeup Sex, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Roleplay, Smut, Tony Stark Has Issues, Vaginal Sex, Workaholic Tony Stark, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneshotsbygabby/pseuds/oneshotsbygabby
Summary: You meet a handsome stranger at a bar and decide to go home with him.





	Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> This started as something completely different than what it ended up being, but I'm actually really satisfied with how it turned out.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

You finished the drink in front of you before looking over at the man who took the seat at the bar beside you.

Of course, you recognized him right away. It was Tony Stark, one of the richest men in the world, and arguably the most brilliant. You lick your lips as you watch him.

You'd always thought that Tony was gorgeous. From his dark hair, to his dark eyes, to his lithe frame. Everybody wanted a piece of Tony Stark, though, and you were so _normal_. What the hell was he doing talking to you?

Deciding to go for it, you nod. "Sure."

"What're you drinking?" he asks you. You tell him and he motions to the bartender.

"So, you looked kinda lonely sitting over here by yourself," he says to you, and it was then that the bartender reappeared, setting down a glass of scotch for Tony and a Cosmo for you. You take a sip and watch him.

"So lonely that you had to come keep me company?" you ask, watching him closely. "I mean, did I look sad or something?"

"You're the most stunning woman in this bar, sweetheart," he says to you, turning on the charm. You knew right away what he was doing; playboy Tony Stark had been in every gossip magazine for years. "I just thought we could get to know each other a little better."

"Is there something you want, Stark?" you ask. You watch Tony's face intently as you take another sip of your drink.

As you watch him, there was a silence between the two of you, and you take the time to just study him. He _was_ gorgeous, just like everybody had always said. You felt really drawn to the man.

He leaned up and cupped your cheek and stroked your cheekbone with his thumb. You couldn't help but stare at his lips; they were so plush and pink and looked oh so kissable. You ached to kiss him right now, to see what he tasted like. He caressed your lips softly with his thumb, and you sucked it into your mouth and sucked on it lightly.

He growled a little and then said, "You wanna take this elsewhere?"

You let his thumb go with a soft pop as you said, "You think I'm easy, Mr. Stark? You don't even know my name."

He nodded, "You're right."

"I'm Y/N," you say to him when you see the lost look on his face. "It's really nice to meet you, Mr. Stark."

"Let's cut out this _Mr. Stark_ stuff," he said, making a face like the words left a bad taste in his mouth. "That was my father. Just call me Tony."

"Tony," you say, as if you're testing the name in your mouth. "I like it. It suits you."

You can feel his eyes on you, and you notice how he's looking you up and down. It's making you feel a little nervous, but you just smile shyly at him as he watches you. Knowing he's watching, you lick your lips slowly and watch the way his eyes are glued to your mouth. This makes you smirk a little.

"So, I must've looked pretty pathetic for you to come over and talk to me," you say, taking another drink of your Cosmo. "I mean, why else would you be here?"

"Like I said," he said, leaning towards you to husk in your ear, "you're stunning."

He watches you for a few silent moments before asking, "So, what brings you to the bar tonight?"

"My asshole of a boyfriend," you spit, taking another drink. "He thinks work is more important than me."

"What a _dick_ ," he says, stressing the word. "Who in their right mind could ever pick work over a woman like you?"

"He's an engineer," you say, sighing. "He's on the verge of a breakthrough, so he says. He's so close to it, and he just needs a little bit longer to fix the last trouble spot."

"And how long has he been saying that?"

You glance at your watch. "Three days, nineteen hours, and twenty-four minutes." You sigh and look deep into his deep brown eyes, "He's been locked up in the lab for that long. Just between you and me," you whisper to him conspiratorially, "he's a bit of a perfectionist. Everything has to be _just right_."

"What a douchebag," he says, watching you. "Does this mean you and he are still dating?"

You shrug, "Dunno. I guess I'll see when I get home, whether or not he's still locked in the lab."

"So how about you come home with me tonight?" he asks, watching your eyes closely with his own. He leans towards you and whispers huskily in your ear, "I promise to make it worth your while."

You bite your bottom lip and watch as he watches you back. He cups your cheek once more and then says, "You and I could be good together."

You place a kiss on his palm and then say, "Sure. Why not? I mean, I doubt my boyfriend will even notice I'm gone."

You lean in and this is your first kiss with the man. You slot your lips together and your kiss goes from being chaste to being steamy in just a couple of seconds. He runs his tongue across your bottom lip, silently asking for access, and you open your mouth, granting it to him. You moan at the first taste of him on your mouth; he tastes a bit like the scotch he'd been drinking, and there was also a hint of...apples? Whatever it was, it made you want more.

Your hand flies to his hair, and you tug on it just a bit. Not enough to really pull, but just a little, in order to cause a sting. You'd heard that he liked that, and the whimper that leaves his mouth proves it's true.

Breaking the kiss, you ask, "You wanna get outta here?"

He grins against your mouth. Pulling away, he tosses a couple of bills on the bar and then leads you out to his car.

You were surprised when you saw he drove to the bar. Doesn't Tony Stark usually have someone who drives him around? He must notice the confused look on your face, so he said, "Happy, my driver, he's in Malibu with Pepper right now. He spends more time with her."

You nod.

The drive back to the Tower doesn't take long. The bar isn't too far from the place, and it's a very short time before you're back there. Part of you is nervous; you know that most of the Avengers live in this Tower. Are you gonna run into any of them?

As he leads you through the building, you get into the elevator and he pushes you up against the back wall of it after the doors close. You groan as his mouth covers yours once again; he feels so good against your body, his body so soft but hard in all the right places. As you make out with him, your arms go around his neck and he rests his hands on your waist.

You nip at his bottom lip and take it in-between your teeth as you suck on it lightly. Kissing you properly once again as the elevator is going to the penthouse, where you assume he lives, he lifts you against the wall and you wrap your legs around his hips, interlocking your ankles behind him.

When the elevator opens in the penthouse, he doesn't even let you down. He turns around and starts walking towards his bedroom, never taking his lips away from yours. You kiss passionately until he drops you unceremoniously on his bed.

You feel the satin sheets beneath your fingers as he starts to take off his clothes. He removes his t-shirt and jeans, and you do the same thing with your own clothes. As you sit on his bed in your bra and panties, you watch him closely, and he watches you back. He leans down and captures your mouth with his once more.

You break the kiss as your hands go to the waistband of his boxers. You pull them down, releasing his cock. As you look at it, it makes your mouth water, and you really want to taste him, so you lean forward and lick a stripe up the underside.

He's not hard yet, not completely, but he's well on the way of being there, so you jack him a couple of times before licking up the underside once more. Your hand goes to massage his balls as you take him into your mouth

As you hollow your cheeks and bob your head on his length, his fingers tangle in your hair. He's slightly pulling, which is something you love, and, while not taking your mouth off him, you snap your gaze up to look him in the eye. You notice him watching you carefully, so you take him down until he hits the back of your throat.

You can feel his muscles tensing up and you know he's going to come. He's got a certain look in his eye that tells you that if you don't stop right now, he's going to blow in your mouth. That's when he's pulling at your hair, so you remove your mouth from his cock.

"God, sweetheart, so fucking good," he growls. "But I want a taste."

You reach behind you and unhook your bra, and he pulls your panties off you. He prompts you to lay back, and he drops to his knees, throwing your legs over his shoulders. He leaves several open-mouthed kisses on the inside of your thighs, sucking lightly, and you know there're going to be hickeys there left in his wake.

He leans down to inhale your scent, and he groans as he does so. He licks a stripe up your slit, and his tongue feels absolutely amazing inside of you. You want more. He fucks his tongue inside you a couple of times, taking the time to just taste you. A few minutes pass and then that's when you start to ramble.

"God, Tony, my clit, need you on my clit, please," you beg him, and you can feel him grin against your skin. He takes your clit into his mouth and sucks on it.

"Fingers. Need your fingers, please," you plead, and he chuckles as he inserts two fingers inside your heat. He drags his knuckles along your G-spot as he sucks on your clit, and you can feel yourself climbing towards that high. You're going higher, and higher, you're so close, you're gonna come...

He bites gently on your clit, and that's when you shatter. You let out a loud groan as you come around him, and he licks you through the aftershocks. When he withdraws his fingers a mere moment later, you stare into his eyes as you grab his hand and take the fingers that were just inside you and suck your juices from them.

"God, that's so fucking hot," he groans out, and when you let his fingers out of your mouth with a soft pop, he springs forward and captures your lips once more. As the two of you kiss, he shuffles you backwards onto the bed until your back hits the headboard. Breaking the kiss, he leans down into his nightstand and comes back with a condom.

You scoot down so you're lying on the bed, and he rips the foil packet with his teeth, rolling the condom down his length. He leans in to kiss you once more as he enters you slowly.

He feels _phenomenal_ inside of you, and you relish in the feeling. It has been so long since anybody has made love to you, and he seems to sense this, as he enters you slowly and you lose yourself in the kiss. When he's bottomed out, he pauses for a moment, giving you time to adjust to his size, and, breaking the kiss, he leans down to give you nips and open-mouthed kisses on your neck. He sucks at it, and you know that you're probably going to have a sizable hickey there when he's done.

He thrusts into you slowly and you wrap your legs around his waist. He feels so good inside of you, and you moan out as he's leaving nips on your neck, using his teeth _just_ a little bit to scrape on your neck, which is one of your biggest turn-ons. You moan out.

"Faster, please, Tony," you're begging now, but you need him to own your body in the most carnal way he can. "Fuck me harder! I need more."

He's fucking you, but not the way you need, so that's when you use all your strength and flip the two of you over so you're straddling his waist. You rock your hips against his, but you're not going slow and gentle. You ride him hard and fast, and you grab Tony's hands, setting them on your breasts. He chuckles a bit before teasing and pinching your nipples, and your hand travels down and you start to rub your clit in tight circles.

"I'm so close," he groans out, and that's when you ride him a little bit harder. You know he's getting close by the look on his face, and you're not too far off yourself, either, so you rub your clit harder and faster, and it isn't long before you fall over the edge. He loses it not long after you do, the clenching of your cunt catapulting him over the edge.

Feeling a little breathless, you get off him and lie down on the bed next to him. He removes the condom, tying it off and throwing it towards the trash bin that's next to the nightstand. Lying back on the bed, he envelopes you in his arms and leans down to give you a kiss on your temple.

You lay against him, half on top of him, your head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. The moment is awfully tender, and it makes your insides flip. Finally, after a brief moment of silence, he says, "I know I've been locked up in the lab lately."

You nod, "You have."

"Three days, though? Has it really been that long?"

You nod again. "Yes," you answer. "I know you're trying to improve the world, but you need to take time out for me, too, Tony, or else the person I go home with the next time might not be you."

You look up at him and notice the look on his face. "I'm really sorry, baby," he says to you. "Sometimes I forget the outside world exists. And you put up with more than you really should. Thank you for always being there for me."

"I love you, Tony," you say, and you see the look in his eye, the one he usually gets whenever you say the 'L' word, because you know he has trouble saying it back. You shake your head and then say, "You don't have to say it back, Tony. I know you do. It's just...you need to stop pushing me away. One day, you're going to push too hard and I'm not going to come back. I don't want that to happen. Do you?"

He shakes his head.

"Just keep that in mind, love, okay?" you ask him. You sigh and then close your eyes, reveling in the moment and how good it feels to have him in your bed, to have his body cuddling next to yours. It wouldn't surprise you if this is the first time he's slept in the last three days.

You're drifting when you hear his voice, "I really do love you, Y/N. I know I have trouble saying it, but one of these days, I'll be able to say it when you're awake."

That's when he closes his eyes to get some sleep himself.


End file.
